The present invention is directed to a shutter system for openings generally in a dwelling. More specifically, a shutter system is involved in which vertical panels are pleated and blended centrally for securement to totally cover the opening in the dwelling, or opened laterally, like the curtain on a stage, for securement at the opposed lateral sides of the opening. Primarily the system will be used on window systems, but it is also, in a larger form, applicable to doors, particularly of the sliding glass variety which prevail in areas which are susceptible to hurricanes and high winds.
The prior art is illustrated primarily in Applicant""s application Ser. No. 08/344,222, filed Nov. 23, 1994, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,244, issued Jan. 30, 1996; Continuation-In-Part application Ser. No. 08/541,393, filed Oct. 10, 1995, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,849, issued Jan. 28, 1997; Continuation-In-Part application Ser. No. 08/723,893, filed Oct. 1, 1996, now abandoned; and co-pending Continuation application Ser. No. 08/966,045, filed Nov. 7, 1997 of which this application is a Continuation-In-Part. There a system is shown of hurricane shutters having vertical panels which are removably secured to cover an opening generally in a dwelling. Each of the panels must be separately secured with independent fastening means in overlapping relationship. While the panels may be secured directly to the wall of a building, they can also be slipped upwardly into a header, then lowered and mounted on a footer, or just directly to the wall of the dwelling. Such panels are perforated, but because they are ribbed, the perforations cannot cover the entirety of each of the shutter panels. Moreover, they cannot be readily opened and closed, nor locked in the closed position against removal.
In view of the foregoing it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a pleated panel shutter system for an opening in a dwelling in which the pleated panel portions can be drawn to the side rendering the bulk of the opening available for ventilation, light, and the normal function of a window or a door. Alternatively, the pleated panel can be closed shut, and optionally locked, with securement against vandalism as well as high winds and flying debris damage, such as occurring in a hurricane. However, despite the totality of the enclosure the strength of the pleated panels in the vertical orientation permits perforation over more than 50% of the surface of each of the panels, while still providing ample impact against winds up to 125 mph., and survive the impact test of a two by four (2xc3x974) six (6) feet long fired at 34 mph. without deflecting more than 2xc2xdinches.
In view of the foregoing it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a perforated pleated panel system for protecting an opening, generally in a dwelling, from winds and flying debris while at the same time permitting both ventilation and light to pass through, conversely, permitting the person inside the dwelling to look through the perforated panels and be aware of the scene on the outside.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a panel system which while permitting all of the above advantages and objective to be achieved, is economical to fabricate and install competitively with other panels not affording the advantages of the present invention.